Competencia
by Llini Guisli
Summary: En Slytherin todo es una competencia, y él, como buen Malfoy que es, debe mantenerse por sobre ella. Oneshot. Para el reto Quinesob.


Sí, sé que interrumpí mi tabla defectuosa, pero tengo mis razones xp  
Estoy participando en el reto del Quinesob (una comunidad de LiveJournal), que me tiene desesperada porque tengo que escribir mucho en muy poco tiempo. Por haber escrito esto en en un lapso tan corto y tan apurada... bueno, de ahí el resultado. Lo subo acá simplemente porque es de Harry Potter, en realidad.

**Disclaimer**: todo aquello relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Competencia**

Se miró al espejo y, conforme con los resultados, sonrió para sí. Draco siempre había sido conciente de lo bien que le quedaba el negro; así se había encargado de hacerle saber, además, una gran cantidad de chicas.

Se acomodó la túnica —larga, elegante, de tela suave— y caminó hasta quedar próximo a la mesilla que le había sido asignada al iniciar el curso en Hogwarts, justo al lado de su cama. Abrió el cajón y, con su varita, atrajo el anillo que pensaba ponerse, regalo de su padre, con la insignia de los Malfoy grabada en relieve; algo desgastado y rasposo por el paso de los años, pero de valor incalculable.

Se lo colocó con sobriedad en el dedo anular derecho (extremidad contigua a la que planeaba enseñar a Potter en cuanto tuviera ocasión), y cerró el puño, observando el efecto. _Perfecto_. Como todo aquel día, en realidad, tuvo que admitirse satisfecho.

Pocas horas antes, el último partido de quidditch del año, jugado contra Ravenclaw, terminó con una aplastante victoria por parte de Slytherin; en cuestión de cinco minutos, quizá un poco menos, la Snitch ya era envuelta por la mano de Draco. Los puntos obtenidos con ello sumados a los dos tantos que marcaron los demás jugadores del equipo, permitieron a la casa llevarse la Copa.

_Cinco minutos_. Ni siquiera cara-rajada podría superarlo.

Así que ahora, conciente del gran logro que había logrado aquella tarde, esperaba tranquilamente a que Zabini subiera a la habitación para avisarle que todo estaba listo. Habían conseguido que uno de los elfos de la cocina les entregara comida, y hacía un par de días uno de los alumnos de cuarto había infiltrado al colegio unas cuantas botellas de Whisky de Fuego.

Estando en séptimo, a él y a sus compañeros de curso les entretenía enviar a los más jóvenes a hacer cosas así. Riesgosas, enervantes. Así había sido Slytherin desde que tenía conciencia: una perpetua competencia por poder, estatus y gloria. Y él, como buen Malfoy, no se quedaría atrás en aquella carrera.

Dos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Cuando Draco volteó vio a Zabini en el preciso momento en que abría la puerta. Notó claramente el bulto que formaba una botella bajo su túnica.

—Puedes salir, si quieres —anunció—. Crabbe y Goyle no aguantarán mucho más sin zampar todo lo que hay, y los Slytherin quieren a su buscador para celebrar como es debido.

Habiendo acabado de decir esto, dirigió una sonrisa socarrona a Draco, como solía hacer cuando sabía que el ego del chico estaba henchido y a punto de explotar. Malfoy alzaría el mentón y respondería algo rápido.

—Claro —dijo con calma—. Sin mí la diversión no empieza.

Una risa sarcástica se oyó cuando Zabini salió de la habitación. Sólo a él le permitía ese tipo de trato; cualquier otra persona que hubiera osado decirle algo similar o reírse de él —de _Draco Malfoy_, ni más ni menos— ya estaría hecha un fajo de nervios en algún rincón.

Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con la casa en pleno, todos vaso en mano, vitoreando al equipo y, aún con más ganas, a él mismo. Sonrió y se acercó al cúmulo de gente, que lo recibió con palmadas en el hombro y palabras cordiales. ¿Abrazos? Jamás en Slytherin.

Cuando alguien le intentó alcanzar un vaso, él simplemente le ignoró. Sabía que un par de metros más al fondo Pansy tendría una botella para él. Caminó derecho hasta los asientos que él, ella y Zabini solían ocupar en aquellas fiestas, pues los tres solían apartarse un poco (no demasiado, lógicamente) por fines más bien prácticos.

Si ellos vagaran por la sala común, se perderían entre la gente; en cambio, si se asentaban en un lugar específico y lograban captar mayor atención, pronto ellos serían quienes dirigieran la celebración. Simple y efectiva, una técnica descubierta con mucha anterioridad por Draco.

Se acomodaron con rapidez, él recostado y con la cabeza apoyada en Pansy, mientras su otro amigo se instalaba frente a ellos acompañado por una chica un año menor que ellos. Charlaron animadamente por más o menos media hora, lapso en el que, como había sido de esperar, una buena cantidad de alumnos tomó lugar cerca de ellos.

La botella que Draco sostenía casi rozando el piso estaba ya a medio camino de acabarse, al igual que casi todo lo que habían logrado llevar. El ambiente empezaba a resultarle algo difuso a medida que le daba la impresión de que todos los movimientos eran rápidos y fugaces. Y al parecer, no sólo él sino todos los Slytherin empezaban a verse afectados por el alcohol.

Un efecto colateral de aquellas fiestas era, sin excepciones, que antes de alcanzar a darse cuenta de cómo, Pansy y él se encontrarían enredados en algún lugar de la sala. Esta vez les tocó junto a la puerta de salida, aunque esto era irrelevante pues nadie entraba ni salía después de una victoria.

A la hora de besar, entre los miembros de Slytherin esto también era una competencia. Buscaban siempre el control de la situación, de los sentimientos y sensaciones en el otro… Debían, además, tener cuidado con _quién_ se relacionaban, y por ello en muchas parejas ambos eran de la misma casa.

Sí, definitivamente en Slytherin todo era un constante reto, ya fuera en Quidditch, relaciones, dinero o fama, y no ponían reparos en lucir cuán superiores eran tanto hacia las otras casas como dentro de sí misma.

Y Draco Malfoy, por supuesto, iba siempre por delante de la competencia.

* * *

**Sobre el Fic:** Como ya dije, lo escribí en muy poco tiempo y de ahí que los resultados no sean muy buenos que digamos xD Pero pensé que como era de Harry Potter se merecía una publicación acá en mi cuenta de FF(.)Net. Si lo leíste, en todo caso, muchas gracias :)  
¿Opiniones?

_Saludos!_


End file.
